A New Adventure
by BlackDragon95
Summary: Ben has been having strange dreams about a women. Dean his going back to hunting with Sam. And Castiel will come back to the brothers and all of this because of the strange women. Who is she? and what is going to be her connection to Cas?


This is a story about two brothers who fight the darkest of creatures in the world, all the nightmares that you have about scary creatures like werewolves and vampires are true but there even worse things lurking around like demons and angels aren't nice guys with a halo and fluffy white wings…. They're total and major dicks with a huge ego problem.

This story starts 2 months after the battle between Michael and Lucifer; yeah I'm talking about the big badass archangels, for those who don't know what I'm talking about you should because it was some weird yet spectacular battle.

Well life was going quite ok for Dean, if you don't count with the weird new sons of bitch's who appeared two weeks ago who nearly killed him and Sam, oh right Sam came back from the cage the 20 million dollar question is who pulled him out and has a bonus revived Samuel Campbell the Winchester brothers grandpa. So life was good for Dean Winchester and his family, he was keeping his good old apple pie life, a house with a little garden up front and a good job, so a good life.

- Dean come on you already checked every corner of the house, it's safe.

- Look baby it's never safe out there, besides it s doesn't hurt to check again? – Dean always worried about Lisa and Ben his new family has made sure his house a fortress against the monsters from the night.

- Ok but is so late, and you have to wake up early! – Whit was almost two a clock in the morning and Dean was still up drawing seals all over the house.

- What! Tomorrow is my day of! – And now that Dean had a regular job that made him wake up at 8 am every week, a day of is sacred.

-Dean, tomorrow is Ben's soccer game! You better not forget that our he'll never forgive you and besides you promised! – Ben is Lisa's son, an 11 year old boy (AN: I don't know his age but cope with me in this please!) who looks up at Dean has a son looks at his father.

- Oh right of course I didn't forget! –Dean say's while looking at the ceiling and rubbing his neck nervously. –But is it so early?

- It's at nine, Dean please doesn't forget it, and now is time to go to bed.

- Yes ma'am! – Dean gives one of his heart breaking smiles. – I love when you get all bossy

- Oh is that so Mister Winchester!- Dean grabs Lisa by the waist and gives her one heated and long kiss, then he grabs her by the legs and takes her to the room.

In the morning Dean went to Ben's school has he promised though he got there a little late (typical of him) Ben´s team ended winning the game.

- Mom can I go with Dean home while you go to the parents meeting? – Ben came running to were Lisa and Dean were seated, has he came closer Dean couldn't stop to notice that Ben seemed quite nervous.

- A… Sure go on, but don´t forget that tomorrow you've got school and you´ve got to do your home work got it?

- Yes I know mom its ok I'll do it. – Said Ben while he headed to the van that belonged to Dean, the Impala was secured at the garage at home.

Ben got in the backseat of the van, and has Dean climbed in and started the car Ben tried his best not to look in Dean's direction. They didn't talk for a while but has the tension grew Dean couldn't take it anymore and stopped the van in their drive at home and turned on his seat so he could see Ben's face perfectly. Ben was looking at the ground and fidgeting with his hands and he was shaking a little.

- Ben's everything ok?

- Well hum… I wanted to ask you something… no no I I wanted to tell you something…- By the end of the speech Ben's voice was almost impossible to hear.

- Ok go head. No let me guess its girls right? – Dean said with a coy smile while it was answered with a tiny show of a smile.

-I wished. No its, it's about the…th…the life you used to live? It's that I was a little curious since Bobby told me a few things about the supernatural.

- I told that guy not to get you involved, damn it! – Dean knew this conversation was bound to happen sooner or later, but what Dean wasn't expecting was that Bobby, his second father, had said something about his past hunting duties to Ben.

- It's not that Dean I was just curious about what you used to do. But anyway can I still ask you?

- Yeah sure what's wrong? – Ok so Bobby wasn't to blame for this, the kid was just interested in the dark side of life and it's bonuses when you're a hunter, great Dean rely hated this kind of talk.

- Promise you won't tell mom? – Ben wasn't one to beg but this was serious and important.

-Ok kid you're scaring me! What is going on?

- I've been having this strange dream ever since that thing happen and me and mom had to go to Bobby's house.

- Ok are you talking about nightmares? – So it's going to sound cruel but Dean was getting more relaxed, Ben wasn't interested in hunting he was just scared.

- No they're more like day dreams were you can almost feel it in you. Like instead of dreaming it I'm leaving it. –Ben was getting exited, finally he could tell someone about his dreams.

- So what do you see in those dreams? – Scratch the relaxed, now Dean was very concerned.

- Well most of the nights it's all a little blurred because when I wake up I don't remember it very well, but most of the times I see myself in a room with lots of crazy symbols in the walls, and chained to a wall a woman with black and purple hair covered in blood an some strange symbols in her arms, I think they were tattoos but I'm not sure. – Has Ben told Dean about his dreams it was as if he was in that same room again with the woman chained at the wall in front at him, almost as if he could smell the blood from her wounds and hear the strange noises that came from the wall behind him.

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing; it seemed that Ben was having some kind of revelation, or maybe something was wrong with the kid (Dean was really hopping for the last).

- Ok… a… How long have you been having those dreams?

- Well since that thing that happen here at home with you and Uncle Sam. But lately the dreams have been more and more real and the other day at Math's I kinda zoom out of class and I could hear someone calling my name, but it was so weak that's why I think it was the girl in my dreams.

Now Dean was completely out of words, something or someone was contacting Ben in his dreams and out of them to. Dean and to do something and the only thing he knew was the best to do was talk to Bobby.

-Listen kid maybe we should go and talk to Bobby about this stuff ok?

- Ok. But you can't tell mum or she'll freak out completely!

- Well she has reasons to freak out, I've seen some crazy shit, but this is really strange. But what am I supposed to tell Lisa? – If there was something that the great Dean Winchester wasn't able to do was lying to Lisa.

- Tell her that we're going fishing and that it's supposed to be man to man thing. Oh one more thing can we take the Impala, I love your car! ( A.N who doesn't).


End file.
